Love For Your Children
by PixxieXGlitter
Summary: What happenes when what happened in the future is happening in the past? Zutara story. BoricuaSuperstar wrote the first 2 chapters. I gotten permission to continue the story because she said she was busy. New Names for Kids
1. Weird Light

----------------------------------------------------------------

BoricuaSuperstar wrote the first 2 chapters. I gotten permission to continue the story because she said she was busy.

I changed the names of the kids though.

Lena is now Ara

Kiara is now Kat

Sakura is now Zathera

Notice when you put the twins names together it spells Katara.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Love For Your Children**

A young woman about sixteen with pale skin, blue eyes, and straight brown hair entered the private gardens searching for her twin sisters with a dress in each hand.

"Kat, Ara!" yelled Zathera "Come on it's only a dress! The most you'd have to wear it is five hours tops!" She waited for an answer but got none. _Fine if they won't listen to reason, then I'll have to resort to other measures._

"If you don't come out this instant I will get father."

"Alright" yelled Ara. She was crawling out of the bushes with her sister right behind her. They looked almost like Sakura with pale skin and blue eyes except they had black wavy hair. "I don't see what the big deal is."

"The Big Deal? Today is yours and Kat's 6th Birthday party. Normally you would be happy." Said Zathera.

"So what? It doesn't mean we have to get all dressed up for it." Said Ara "Right Kat." The little girl beside her merely nodded her head. _It was amazing how different her twin sisters were. _Ara was loud and had a bit of a temper. Kat on the other hand was calm and hardly spoke a word to anyone unless it was her father.

"Of course you do. The entire nation will be celebrating as well as important dignitaries from other nations." Said Zathera. Looking at her sisters she knew they weren't convinced so she added, " think of all the presents."

At that Ara snatched the dresses from her Sakura's hand and grabbed Kiara's hand and ran to their rooms.

"I'll be there to check on you in half an hour." yelled Zathera.

Fifteen minutes later the girls were done and were walking over to the Grand Hall.

"Oh no" yelled Kat "my necklace." She and Ara ran back to their room searching for it.

"It's not here Ara."

"It has to be where else can it be."

At that they look at each other, realization dawned on their faces, they race to the garden searching the bushes they were in not to long ago.

"I've found It." yelled Kat, holding up her most prized possession, a gift from her father. All her sisters had one, but she could care less, it was the meaning she loved. It was a simple necklace with a purple pendant. On the front of the pendant was the fire and water nation insignia and on the back was her name and date of birth.

"Come on," said Ara "we should hurry, so we can get our presents."

Just as they were leaving the garden a bright light came from the center of the garden. Ara being as outgoing as she is, started walking towards it when she felt a hand on her arm.

"Don't go." Said Kat "you don't know what it is."

"Let go." Said Ara "If you want to be a chicken go ahead, but I'm not."

"I just think we should go get mommy and daddy."

"Come on Kat, where's your sense of adventure. We'll take a quick look and go."

"Fine but, if something bad happens it's all your fault."

As they walked closer and closer towards the light they could feel themselves being pulled. All of a sudden they felt a hard jerk and were going through some kind of tunnel. They held on to each other, until they were pulled away.

"Kat! Ara!" they yelled together.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Umph" said Ara as she landed on the ground. She took a look at her surroundings and realized she was in the woods at a campground. She then grew terrified as 8 pairs of eyes were all staring at her. She was a bout to cry when her eyes settled on a familiar pair of light blue eyes.

"Mommy!" she yelled as she hugged her.

"Uh Sugar Queen is there something you forgot to tell us?" asked Toph.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AHHH" yelled Kat as she landed on a table in a very large dinning room. All of a sudden a streak of blue fire whizzed past her fast.

"Who are you? Asked Azula.

Kat being as scared as she was could not answer. Instead she started to cry. Just as she started a pretty girl in pink came up to her and put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"It's okay" she said soothingly. " we just want to know who you are."

At that Kat started to calm down and take a look around. She automatically set her eyes on a very familiar scar.

"Daddy!" she yelled with relief and happiness.

"Daddy?" Said Azula "My, my Zuko it seems we have much to talk about."


	2. Had A Child!

**Chapter 2- Had a Child!**

"Um? Sweetie" said a very freaked Katara "I think you have me confused with someone else."

"No I don't." said Ara.

"I think you do. See I can't be your Mommy."

"But you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Katara, she's not lying" said Toph "She really thinks you're her mother."

"That's cause she is." Said Ara

"But I'm not" said Katara " I never had a kid."

"A What!" yelled Sokka who had woken up from all the yelling."

"Nothing Sokka" said Katara "Just go back to sleep."

"I know what I heard. So someone better tell me what's going on."

"It's just a misunderstanding. That's all."

"Yeah Snoozles just go back to bed." Said Toph

"No, and whose this little girl."

"I'm your niece, Ara" said Ara

"MY WHAT." Yelled Sokka as his head snapped towards Katara.

"She has me confused with someone else."

"No I don't."

"ENOUGH" yelled Toph " all this yelling isn't helping and it's giving me a headache."

"Toph is right." Said Katara " We need to get organized. First, we need to find who Lena belongs to and bring her back. Then, we have to hide from the Fire Nation so Aang can heal."

" The Fire Nation? Asked Ara " Why would you want to hide from them, their our family."

" Your Fire Nation?" asked Sokka

"And Water Tribe." Said a proud Ara.

"Wait What?"

"My Daddy's from the Fire Nation and my Mommy's from the Water Tribe." Said an impatient Ara

"That's impossible"

"Why?"

"Cause no one from the Water tribes would ever have a child with someone from the Fire Nation."

"But mommy did. She had six."

At that Sokka fainted.

"Uhh, Sokka." Said an exhausted Katara.

"Katara are you okay? Asked Toph.

"I'm just tired."

"Maybe we should just go to sleep and deal with this tomorrow, when we're all rested,"

"Yeah I guess so."

"Where am I sleeping?" asked Ara.

"You can sleep with me." Said Katara.

When everyone was asleep, Katara slowly looked to her side at Ara. _She can't be my daughter. She doesn't even look like me, except for the blue eyes and wavy hair._ Suddenly Ara shifted and Katara got a look at her necklace which had the Fire and Water symbol on it. _Maybe she is Water and Fire, but she can't be mine. I don't even know people from the Fire Nation, let alone a boy. _Then, her thoughts drifted to the Prince of the Fire Nation and she looked at Ara. _She does look like him. _After a few moments of staring it finally came to her.

"OH MY GOD"


	3. What!

Disclaimer- Oh yeah almost forgot I don't own Avatar.

_Knock knock_

_Who's there_

_Boo_

_Boo who?_

_Boo hoo for you._

_Crys and runs._

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**New Chapter 3- What!**

"I'm not your father. You have me mistaken for someone else." Zuko said weirded out.

"No I don't" said Kat.

"You have him confused little girl. He doesn't even have a girlfriend." Azula smirked.

"I wouldn't call her a girlfriend. I'd call her a wife." Kat said turning to Azula.

"What!" Zuko yelled.

"Remember mommy from Water Tribe."

"Impossible!" Azula said.

"Why?" Kat asked.

"Because no one from Fire Nation would ever have a child with someone from the Water Tribes." Azula said.

"Daddy did. He had six." At that Azula fainted. Zuko stared at Azula then to Kat. He burst out laughing.

"Your staying with me tonight. If you can make Azula faint you must be amazing!"

"Can I sleep with you daddy?" Kat asked.

"Fine." Zuko said looking at her.

While Zuko was going to bed, he found the little girl sleeping on his bed. He sat on his bed and stared at the girl. _She can't be my daughter. She doesn't even look like me, except for the pale skin and black hair. _Suddenly Ara shifted and Zuko got a look at her necklace which had the Fire and Water symbol on it. _Maybe she is Fire and Water, but she can't be mine. I don't even know people from the Water Tribe, let alone a girl. _Then, his thoughts drifted to the Avatar's water bending companion and he looked at Kat. _She does look like her. _After a few moments of staring it finally came to him.

"OH MY GOD"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

You know that when you put the twins names together it spells Katara. Ha ha. Well Kat is calm and hardly speaks a word to anyone unless it was her father. Also her necklace is her prized possession from Zuko in the Future... Kat is also a little less adventurous than her twin Ara. Kat has the first part of Katara's name because she was born first.

Ara is completely different then her twin. She adventurous and breaks rules. She likes to trade though like her sister. Do something for something. Also she's loud spoken. Ara has the last part of Katara's name because she was born second.

Oh and if you see on Chapter 3 Kat did the same things as Ara in Chapter 2. I put this because their twins and have some cool twin telepathy going on. But I think Zuko and Katara do too? Well Till next!

------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Future and Past Their Gone

Oh I also forgot to tell you guys that even though Kat has her mother's attitude about everything she's actually a fire bender. And Ara who acts like her father is a water bender. They're the perfectly balanced Twins.

In case this is confusing this chapter is the Future and half an hour has passed so Zathera checked on Kat and Ara and didn't find them. So Katara and Zuko are freaking out for what's happening in the future that happened in the past.

Also in the past it's Morning time. Enjoy

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4- Future and Past**

"Mother! Father!" Zathera ran down the halls of the palace looking for them.

"What's happening?" Zathera's mom appeared through a door. "Your father and I were in here talking about the party and heard you yell for us."

"They're GONE!" Zathera yelled. She saw a tear run down her mother's cheek.

"It's happening." she whispered. Her father walked to the doorway.

Who's gone?" He asked praying it wasn't the twins.

"The Twins. I'm sorry dad. I should have watched them. I knew about the story." Zathera cried out. She had tears running down her cheeks by the time she was finished.

"Shh. It's alright. It was meant to happen. You couldn't have done anything to stop it." He whispered as he embraced his eldest daughter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko woke up finding the little girl awake. She was in the middle of his room fire bending. She was flipping to the sides with fire shooting out her feet. Zuko looked out his window and noticed the sun just started rising.

"What are you doing?" Zuko asked her. Startled the girl turned around with fire swirling her like a wind tunnel.

"I'm sorry." She said looking to the floor the flames died down as quickly as they started. "I should have waited for you to wake up."

"What are you talking about?" Zuko asked.

"Every morning right when the sun begins to rise we practice Fire bending with you. Well those of us who can fire bend. We also do something else after we practice. It's different every day." She said as she looked up.

"What do you mean those of you?" Zuko asked. He was finally getting some answers.

"Well you should know some of us can't bend fire but bend water, like mommy. But luckily none of us gotten the worst trait in mom's family." She answered.

"What's that?"

"Not being able to bend at all like Uncle Sokka."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ara, wake up."

"Five more minutes mommy." Ara mumbled as turned to her side.

"That girl has to get up now. Before we get caught." Toph said.

"Just let her sleep. I'll just carry her." Aang said. Aang scooped up Ara and placed her on Appa's saddle. Katara and Sokka rushed to get everything packed onto Appa and scrabbled onboard with Toph and Aang.

"Yip Yip" When Aang said those words Appa took off to the skies. Ara woke up startled and fell out of the saddle!

"Ahh!" she screamed. She felt her self drop. Then suddenly she stopped falling.

"I got you." she heard someone say. Ara tried to look up and saw her mom dangling off the bison head first. Above her was her uncle holding her mom by the foot.

"Katara! I'm slipping! Aang get over here!" Sokka yelled. Ara could see her mom shed a tear. All of a sudden, Ara fell with her mother right behind her.

Katara felt her foot slipping. This _was it. She was gonna die because she could help jumping after a falling girl. _All of a sudden she fell completely. _Please land in something soft or a lake. _Katara still tried to hold onto the little girl while they fell. Somehow she was torn away from her but, close enough so she could see her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Is this the end for Katara and Ara? Who was chasing them? What will Zuko do with Kat? HOW CAN I MAKE ZUKO MEET KATARA!?! Give me ideas! Hope you liked this chapter. And yeah a CLIFFHANGER!

------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Falling Down Into Town

I'm back! And I left off with Ara and Katara falling to their deaths. I'm kidding! If I let them die there won't be any Zutara. Here we go.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5- Falling Down Into Town**

"Mommy!"

"Ara!"

Katara fell a couple feet in the air. Ara was falling two feet below her. Katara saw something big and blue underneath them.

Falling down four more feet, Katara saw the blue was water! She thought fast and started to move her arms in a repetitive motion. Katara yelled out to Ara "Do what I'm doing!" Then, Katara flipped out of control but kept her arms in motion.

Ara noticed her mom's arms and repeated her.

The water underneath them swirled into a whirlpool. Then it rose into the air in a tower. As they fell the tower washed over them. Katara and Ara rode the towers crashing wave towards the island. That's when Ara fainted from exhaustion.

Katara saw Ara faint. But kept the wave moving them both to the Fire Nation island. She was feeling a little weak her self, but if she didn't continue they would both drown. Right when they landed on the island Katara blacked out.

Ara woke up on an island. The last thing she remembered was her and her mom water bending in midair. _Was she dead? What happened? _Ara took her first glance around and noticed her mom beside her sleeping halfway in the water. "Mommy?" Ara kneeled next to her and shook her gently. Her mom stirred and when Ara turned her to the side with all her strength, her mom shut her eyes tightly. Ara nudged her again and she woke up. "Mommy, where are we?" Ara asked.

"We're safe for now. We just need to find a town, and I'm not your mom." Katara said. She got up and glanced around. Ara started to cry.

"I want daddy and Kat."

As Katara hugged Ara, she told her "Don't worry we'll find them."

"Really?" Ara asked as she wiped a tear.

"Yup" Katara answered.

"Where do we go?" Ara asked. Katara looked around again.

"I guess we head straight until we hit a path into a town." she said pointing ahead of them to the forest. Ara followed right behind Katara. They walked for a couple of minutes when Ara asked.

"Are we gonna meet them in a town?" Katara looked at her. Ara suddenly tripped over a branch. "Ouch!" Katara picked her up and saw her knee was badly scraped.

"Hold still." Katara told her as she grabbed her water skin. She bended the water onto her hand in a form of a glove and placed it on Ara's knee. It started to glow as Katara took in a deep breath. When Ara's knee was healed, Katara bended the water back into her water skin. "Now be careful" Katara told her. They got back to walking when Katara asked "What does your father look like?" Ara stared at her. "What?" Katara asked.

"That question coming from you is like me asking you what does your husband look like?" she said.

"Husband!" Katara shouted.

"Yes. Well, daddy's very tall. Has golden eyes and black hair." Ara answered.

"Any distinguishing features?" Katara asked. She hoped the father wasn't Zuko.

"He's very strong and has a scar on the left side of his face." Ara said crushing Katara's hope. "Look a path!" Ara yelled. Katara looked towards where Ara was pointing.

When they finally reached a town. Katara and Ara looked around. Suddenly Ara ran away from Katara yelling "Kat!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

THANK YOU!!! Zutara luver and ladyhawk89

I used both their ideas for this chapter. I mixed them together. But I need an idea of how to get Kat in that town.


	6. Meet Up

I took long. But hey I got more stories. Well on with the story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6- Meet Up**

"Are we gonna eat?" Kat asked.

"For the fifth time yes." Azula answered.

"Then where's the food." Kat asked. They were sitting at the table Kat first appeared on.

"Being cooked." Azula said. "Like you'll soon be..." she muttered under her breath. But Zuko heard her.

"Kat. How bout we go out into town and eat." Zuko asked. Kat nodded and ran out the room to put her shoes on.

"I want you to take her into town and lose ." Azula said, once she was gone.

"Why? She's a child. You annoyed by a six year old?" Zuko mocked. Azula glanced at him with her cold eyes.

"Do you want rumors spreading around that we're sheltering a water blood peasant?" she said.

"Ok fine. I will."

"Great." Azula said, walking out. Zuko gotten ready to leave.

**In Town**

"What store you wanna go in?" Zuko asked. Kat stopped walking. Suddenly she screamed. Zuko winced at the sound. "Stop screaming!" he yelled. Kat stopped her screaming.

"My sister is in trouble." she said before she passed out. Zuko was left in the park watching over her. Half an hour later she came back around. "I'm hungry."

"Let's go eat then." Zuko said holding her hand, so she didn't get lost. All of a sudden she let go and started running.

"Ara!" she yelled. A girl who looked exactly like her, hugged her.

"Your ok." They both said at the same time. Zuko then saw the Avatar's companion running to them.

"Ara, you shouldn't have ran away from me." She said. She looked at Zuko then at Kat. Kat looked at her and screamed. She hugged her tightly as Kat's twin hugged him.

"Umm. Did I miss something? Kat?" Zuko asked.

"This your sister? Ara?" she asked.

"My sister is my twin." Kat answered Zuko.

"Yes. she is." Ara answered Katara.

"I'm confused. Let go somewhere to talk." Zuko said. They all walked to the nearest tea shop. Once they were seated, Katara spoke.

"How did you end up with Ara's sister?"

"She fell onto the dining table, from nowhere. How you end up with Kat's sister?" Zuko answered.

"She fell down a hill into... my campsite." Katara said. She didn't want the prince to know Aang was still alive.

"But, wasn't Uncle Sokka and Thiti Toph and Uncle Aang there?" Ara asked.

"The Avatar!" Zuko almost yelled. Katara pulled him to sit back down in his seat.

"Yes." Ara said.

"You saw Uncle Aang?" Kat asked. "That's not fair, all I got was Aunt Azula. She's mean too."

"How did both of you get here?" Katara asked the girls.

"There was a bright light in the garden." They both answered.

"We followed it and got sucked into it." Kat continued.

"We were spinning in a tunnel and let go of each other." Ara said after her sister.

"Then we ended up with you both." They finished together.

"That's freaky." Zuko said.

"What is?" They asked. Zuko stared at them.

"That. You both talk at the same time, and say the same thing." Zuko explained.

"Twin telepathy." They both said.

"Looks like ya both got it bad." Katara said. Zuko just stayed quiet. The twins nodded.

"So you can be from the future?" Zuko asked. Katara looked around.

"I think we should talk about stuff like that in private." Katara whispered. They all nodded. They walked out of the tea shop and headed for the inn.

"Excuse me, can I get a room for four?" Katara asked the Inn keeper. The inn keeper turned around and gave her a key.

"Room number 3 on the second floor." He said. Katara and Zuko pulled the twins to the stairs and looked for the room.

"Here it is!" the twins yelled. Katara placed the key in the lock and turned it. The door slid opened and a cold rush of air passed them. Zuko hurried inside followed by the girls. They closed the door and got settled.

"So your both from the future?" Zuko asked.

"Umm... I think." Kat answered.

" Me and Kat, was born when mommy was twenty-six." Ara said.

'Twenty-six! I'm sixteen." Katara almost screamed.

"Daddy was twenty-eight." Kat added.

"Twenty-eight! I'm eighteen." Zuko shouted.

"But you were Nineteen when Zathera was born, and mommy seventeen." Ara added. Zuko looked at Katara and made a face. "You and mommy are acting really weird. What happen to you loving each other?"

"First we don't love each other." Zuko started.

" second, our nations are in a war against each other." Katara said. The twins looked at each other. They heard about the war that lasted a hundred years. But they never heard that their parents never love each other.


End file.
